


The Right Way

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [18]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dating, First Meetings, Impending Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Overloads (Transformers), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Walking, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: When your spark-mate gets close enough, you'll hear a voice telling you how many cycles it will be before you meet. Most look forward to it, to finding the one you're supposed to be with.Prowl uses it to know when to spend the day avoiding people.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860307
Comments: 35
Kudos: 137





	The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU Yeah AUgust Day 19. Prompt: Soulmate.

_Fifteen cycles_ , the voice whispered.

Prowl ignored it, as usual. It was hardly the first time he'd heard it, after all, and not even the first time it had given the same number of days. Everyone heard a similar voice, at least until it counted down to 'today,' and they encountered their spark-mate. Prowl had so far managed to escape his fate by the simple expedient of staying home on the alleged date of their meeting.

Sometimes, he thought the voice sounded a little frustrated. Prowl had managed to dodge meeting his spark-mate three times now. He wondered what this unknown mech felt about it. If they really were meant to be together, perhaps they were just as relieved as he was to have it put off.

_Seven cycles_.

Prowl continued to ignore the voice. He had plenty of time to get everything he needed to do done so he could retreat into his apartment for the day. He generally made it a day just for himself, laying in films and documentaries he wanted to watch, books he wanted to read, and treats for himself. It was a lazy day, something Prowl rarely took for himself.

_Three cycles_.

Prowl set about making sure that his workload was either distributed among his colleagues or things that could wait for his return. He would only be away for a single cycle, but there was no point in letting things lapse. Besides, this cycle had fallen immediately before this deca-cycle's two-cycle break on his schedule. Besides, Prowl well knew that an extra cycle could make all the difference during an investigation.

_Tomorrow._ The voice sounded – exultant? That was new. But Prowl's plan had always worked before, and he saw no reason it shouldn't work this time either. _Tomorrow_ , the voice insisted.

_Today_.

_Not today_ , Prowl thought, as he woke up later in the morning than he usually did and stretched lazily. He sent the command to his apartment's systems to depolarize the windows, and sunlight flooded in. Prowl spent another moment luxuriating in his complete lack of responsibility that day and then got up and got his breakfast. He didn't usually indulge in pastries, but he'd picked up a box to tide him through the weekend as a special treat. He put a little extra arsenic in his energon and queued up a documentary series he'd been planning to watch for several deca-cycles. While his choice would not have surprised most of his coworkers, the picture of Prowl curled up on a couch sipping spiced energon and nibbling on pastries surely would have. The choice of subject-matter might have raised optic ridges as well, but Prowl saw no reason to bring up his interest in art history at work. This particular series didn't just cover visual arts but music as well and interviewed current musicians in addition to professional historians. 

Prowl was almost done the series and considering what to watch next when the musician interviewee for the final episode was introduced. His designation was Jazz of Staniz, and he was handsome, with a sleek visor and a carefree grin and a voice that caught Prowl's attention like none of the others' had.

_NOW!_

Prowl's rust stick dropped from his hand.

* * *

It was not, Prowl told himself, an issue. Jazz did go on tours, which explained why the days until Prowl was supposed to meet him kept coming and going. Prowl's inner voice had counted down to today, meaning he would not hear it again and have warning, but he could keep track of Jazz's band's tour schedule. Prowl did not often visit clubs or go to concerts. It wouldn't change anything for him to avoid the venues Jazz would play at if and when he was in town, at least until Prowl was ready to meet him in person. He also had the advantage of knowing who Jazz was and what he looked like while Jazz had only a countdown to the day he'd encounter Prowl. Besides, Prowl hadn't encountered Jazz in person, and it might work the same way for Jazz, though Prowl couldn't see how. Perhaps an image capture from a crime scene if Prowl attended one, or some form of visual media from a department event Prowl couldn't avoid. There was no reason to substantially increase the risk factor in Prowl's plans.

Jazz, it turned out, had a way of sending Prowl's plans sideways. Based on how he'd encountered his spark-mate, Prowl supposed he ought not to have been surprised. Tracking the mech through his touring schedule had been a good plan, but Prowl had failed to take Jazz going on vacation into account. Even if he had, nothing in Jazz's public profile indicated Prowl might possibly meet him down a little-known side-street in a store that was rarely frequented in person. It was a caterer's, but they had a small takeout business running from their front counter. Prowl liked it because it was rarely crowded, and they made his favourite silver crunches, dusted generously with cobalt. Today he'd even arrived in time to get the first of the new batch, certainly worth getting up early for on his day off.

"Just a couple of more kliks," the clerk at the counter had said, "if you don't mind waiting."

Prowl did not and stood out of the way against a wall, reading a novel on his tablet while he waited. He registered the door opening and closing a few times as mecha came and went but thought nothing of it. Not until he heard a startled voice say, "oh, Primus!" and looked up into Jazz's visor.

At least he didn't drop anything that time.

* * *

Jazz hadn't paid any attention to the voice in his head that insisted today would be the day he encountered his spark-mate. He'd heard that plenty of times before when he'd come to Praxus, and it'd never panned out. Either it was bad luck, or the mech was avoiding him. Some people did that, hid out or took off when the day came, and some people just had bad luck. So he shrugged it off and got on with his vacation, wandering through parks and museums, browsing the music stores, meeting up with old friends for lunch. He didn't really have firm plans, just figured he'd find something. Lots of good stuff to be found in Praxus, and Jazz was good at seeking it out. The last time he'd been here, he'd found a spot with extra tasty treats, and he wandered that way again.

He'd been humming, he'd remember later, as he walked through the door, not thinking about anything, really. Just glanced over at the mech waiting inside to make sure he wasn't first in line or anything and - 

_NOW!_

"Oh, Primus," Jazz said in shock, and a pair of piercing blue optics met his.

"Jazz?" the mech said, sounding just as shocked as Jazz felt. "You – are not scheduled to be on tour in Praxus."

"How'd you - ?"

"I saw you in a documentary," the mech said. His mouth gave a wry little twist. "Evidently, one doesn't need to encounter their spark-mate in person for it to qualify."

"Guess not." Jazz realized that he should probably stop staring. "Mind if I get your designation, friend?"

"I suppose that's fair. I'm Prowl."

"Hey, Prowl. So, um…" Jazz realized he had no idea what to do now. "Do you want to – " there weren't any chairs in here, so offering to sit down here and share energon was out, "grab some energon, find a place to sit and talk?"

"I think that's a good idea, yes."

Almost a breem later, they were sitting in a small park, one that was sandwiched between buildings, and Jazz was having the most awkward energon date he could possibly imagine. He wasn't even sure it counted as a date, even though that was what you were _supposed_ to do with your spark-mate. Though, Jazz's spark-mate didn't seem to be remotely interested in dating, getting to know each other or even Jazz.

"So, kind of feel like you've been avoiding meeting me, mech," Jazz said finally.

"I imagine it's because I've been doing just that," Prowl replied bluntly.

"Ouch, you don't soften the blow, do you?"

"It isn't often useful in my line of work."

Yeah, Jazz was still trying to come to grips with the idea that his spark-mate was an Enforcer, of all things. Sure, Jazz stayed out of trouble, but his associates weren't always so cautious. Neither were his mentor's, and Jazz was pretty sure the older mech had some stuff in his background. Probably never been caught because he'd been allowed to mentor a newspark, but there was official then there was unproven.

"Guess it wouldn't be," Jazz said. "So, you a detective, or a beat cop, or – hey, public relations, maybe?" That was mostly a joke. Mech was direct and a little tactless, but he'd definitely make a good _face_ of the department. Plus, they could maybe unleash him on some of the nosier, more persistent, newsmecha. Jazz loved his public, usually, but there were times…

"I work in metaforensics. Crime scene reconstruction and analysis, primarily."

"So, not arresting anyone, then."

"Not in general," Prowl agreed, "but I can if required to."

"Looking at climbing the ladder?" Jazz asked. "You seem like the type."

"I am, yes," Prowl confirmed. "It's one of the reasons I attempted to avoid meeting my sp – meeting you. I worried that a romantic entanglement would distract me from pursuing my career goals."

"Okay, yeah, I get that." He actually kind of did. One of the reasons Jazz hadn't looked harder for his spark-mate was that he wanted to have his career and his fun first. He hadn't actively avoided them, but he'd never actively pursued them either.

Him. Never actively pursued him.

"You do?" Prowl asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've got my own career, y'know. Not really in that place for a serious relationship, especially one that's supposed to be us settling down and – " Jazz gestured with the hand holding his energon, to indicate everyone outside the bubble of Jazz-and-Prowl, "doing settled people stuff."

Prowl almost smiled: Jazz wanted to see that, hoped he'd get the chance. "I admit, I researched you after encountering you in the documentary. I have difficulty picturing you doing 'settled people stuff.'"

Jazz laughed then said, "okay, but that's not fair. You know all about me, and all I know about you is that you're a hot Enforcer who likes the same bakery I do and watches documentaries."

"Oh, I – " Prowl reset his vocalizer and recovered himself. "I suppose, as we're apparently destined to be in one another's lives, we ought to learn more about each other."

"I'd like that," Jazz said, smiling. "How about you do that while you show me around your city?"

Prowl ducked his chin a little. "Alright."

* * *

Prowl made a pretty decent tour guide, Jazz thought, even though they didn't have exactly the same tastes in attractions. But he was a gracious host and even let Jazz tease him into taking a walking tour of haunted locations in downtown Praxus, something Jazz didn't think Prowl would normally ever touch.

"Ghosts do not exist," Prowl said firmly. "I can explain in detail why."

"Nah, mech," Jazz said, shaking his head. "I don't believe in 'em. I just think they're fun to hear about, maybe get a little scare." He wiggled his fingers at Prowl. "I'll hold your hand if you get spooked."

"I do not become 'spooked,'" Prowl said firmly, and relented saying, "but I suppose it could be of historical interest."

"There you go," Jazz said approvingly, and bought their tickets.

The tour was a couple of hours and wove through the older sections of Praxus and, appropriately enough, included a couple of stories about ghostly spark-mates. One story featured a mech who'd encountered their spark-mate as a ghost. Another was about a pair who had known each other in life but died at separate times and roamed a stately home, seeking but never finding each other. Prowl paid the most attention to the stories of ghosts who walked Cybertron seeking closure for their untimely deaths. Figured it'd be the murders that got the cop's attention. Though, Jazz particularly liked the one where ghostly music filled the concert hall in the wee hours of the morning on the eve of the Festival of Prima. Maybe he didn't have room to talk.

It was full dark by the time the tour finished up where it'd started, and a little chilly, too. Jazz had bought the tickets, so Prowl insisted on treating them to warmed energon, sweetened with copper, at a cart that probably stayed open late just for tour groups.

"That was surprisingly entertaining," Prowl admitted as they walked, without any guide, down the well-lit street. "Did you enjoy it as well?"

"Yeah," Jazz said and could not resist adding, "except for one thing."

"Which was?"

"You never got spooked. I didn't get to hold your hand."

"I – oh." Prowl looked away. "Do you always flirt this much?"

"Actually, no," Jazz said, entirely honestly. "I mean, yeah, I've flirted before, but it's not something I do regularly."

Prowl looked away. "I'm not skilled at flirting. I prefer to be direct."

"I noticed," Jazz said, nodding. "I like direct."

Prowl looked back at him. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure I'm not a _big big star_ or anything, but I still spend a lot of time around people who only tell me what they think I want to hear, or try to protect me from anything that might be negative…" Jazz trailed off, then shrugged. Prowl didn't need to hear about all that. "Anyway. I appreciate you being direct. It's part of your charm."

"I don't have charm."

"Yeah, you do," Jazz said matter-of-factly. True, he couldn't really define what he meant by that, but he meant it, which was the critical part. "People just aren't looking at you the right way."

Prowl took a long swallow of his drink, obviously trying to delay answering. "A-and are you looking at me the right way?"

"Yeah," Jazz said and curled his hand around Prowl's, not quite making contact, "I am."

Prowl looked away again and didn't reply, but he closed his hand around Jazz's and left it there as they walked.

Eventually, the night had to end, and Prowl walked Jazz back to his hotel, all the way up to his room.

"I'm not ready to come in," Prowl said quietly, obviously aware of how this looked.

"That's okay," Jazz said, meaning it. "Not ready to invite you, if we're being honest, just – didn't want the night to end. Can I give you my comm code?" Prowl agreed, and Jazz tight-burst it over. "So, I know there's a whole bunch of stuff we've still got to talk about, and I'm in town for five more cycles, so let me know when you're ready."

"It may take more than five cycles," Prowl murmured.

"Yeah, I get that. It was kinda sudden, and I know it wasn't what you wanted. Sure wasn't what I expected, but, hey. I had a really good day today," Jazz said honestly and was rewarded with a smile.

"So did I, much as it surprised me to have it," Prowl said.

Jazz chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding. Guess we shouldn't be surprised, though. Destiny and all."

"I suppose not." Silence fell for a few nano-kliks before Prowl broke it by saying, "I do not work tomorrow, but I am working full cycles for the four after that. Would – would you like me to show you more of Praxus tomorrow?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Prowl, I'd like that. Where and when d'you want to meet up?"

Prowl named a café Jazz had never heard of and a time right after the breakfast rush. There were a few more awkward nano-kliks after that since neither of them knew what to say or wanted to part, but eventually, Jazz went into his room and Prowl headed home, with a reluctant glance back over his shoulder.

* * *

Prowl had not wanted to meet his spark-mate yet, or at least so he'd thought, but he genuinely had enjoyed the time he'd spent with Jazz. When he saw the mech walk into the café, they'd agreed upon his spark gave a little fluttery spin, and he nearly ran a diagnostic before recognizing it as attraction.

"Hey, Prowler," Jazz said, taking a seat across from him. "Ready to start another day of exploring?"

"I thought we could start with breakfast first."

Jazz smiled. "Sounds good."

After breakfast, they set off to explore more of the city, both things Prowl recommended, and things Jazz had looked up and was curious about. It should have been a long day, and maybe it was, but it didn't feel like it. Time passed with Jazz felt like no time at all.

"You having a good day, Prowler?" Jazz asked as they walked through a street fair of some kind, sampling various treats from the booths instead of going somewhere to take evening fuel in a typical way.

"I'm having a wonderful day," Prowl said honestly and took Jazz's hand. "I can't remember enjoying a day so much."

Jazz smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Neither can I."

When things began to shut down, Prowl once again walked Jazz back to his hotel room.

"You said you're working tomorrow, but did you want to meet up in the evening?" Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded. "My hours are not always set, but I will comm you when I'm available. Perhaps you can choose the meeting place this time?"

"Yeah, I can find someplace to check out," Jazz agreed. "I'm gonna be thinking about you all day, you know."

"So am I."

Prowl was not sure who initiated the kiss, just that one nano-klik he was looking at Jazz and the next, the musician's mouth was pressed against his. Jazz's lips were warm and gentle, the kiss lingering and sweet. Prowl had a moment to regret all the times he'd avoided meeting his spark-mate, all the time they'd not been able to spend doing this, but told himself what was done was done.

"Wow," Jazz whispered. "If that wasn't worth waiting for, I don't know what is."

"Jazz, I – " Prowl had to go, he knew he had to, but…

"'S okay, I know." Jazz smiled at him. "Besides, we got a few more days, and then comm calls and stuff. I found you, and I'm not going anywhere permanently, okay?"

Prowl smiled back, spark flutter-spinning harder now. "Okay."

* * *

They spent the evening of the next day doing a shorter wander through Praxus's theatre district, then stopping in to see a show. They sat at the back, but nothing more happened than Prowl putting his arm around Jazz, who leaned into him. Jazz could've gone for more, but he was also happy to just be with Prowl, holding hands and kissing him goodnight, getting to know his spark-mate. Jazz's fourth day in Praxus was spent pretty much the same way, but the fifth they spent in Prowl's apartment, ordering in takeout and debating what to watch together.

Not that it mattered. The movie's first act had barely finished before they were ignoring it in favour of making out. Jazz crouched over Prowl, kissing him eagerly, where he sprawled back on the couch. Prowl – Prowl _never_ did this. He hadn't sworn to wait until he'd met his spark-mate, but any prior relationship he'd assayed had been with someone he'd known longer than Jazz.

"I never do this," Prowl managed between kisses. "Not after just a few cycles."

"That mean 'stop?'" Jazz asked, tearing himself away.

Prowl grabbed for him, saying, "oh, Primus, no!"

They took each other through a tactile overload, and then another. As the credits rolled, Jazz was busy scattering eager kisses over Prowl's hood, and Prowl wasn't entirely sure what Jazz was going for even if he knew he wanted it, when he heard the clicks of armour unlatching. The sound seemed loud in the room, and Jazz paused.

"Prowl," he said in a thick voice, "did you just - ?"

A notice on Prowl's HUD advised that yes, his chest plates had unlocked. A prompt asked if he wanted to open them all the way, Y/N?

"Not intentionally," he said breathlessly, and it was true, but he _wanted_ , even if he hadn't realized he did. Prowl had heard of armour opening due to nothing more than arousal but never expected it to happen.

"Do-do you _want_ to?"

"Yes," Prowl said in a rush, almost before Jazz had finished his question. A shudder ran through Jazz's plating. Prowl added, "but – if you don't – "

"Oh, Prowl, lover," Jazz groaned. "You got no idea how much I _do_. Just, not gonna do our first merge on the couch, right?"

Prowl would have been happy to merge on the couch, or the floor, whatever got Jazz's spark against his, but that wasn't what Jazz wanted, so he took his lover to his bedroom. The bed was not big since Prowl had never intended to bring anyone else to it, but it was big enough for two if they didn't mind being close.

"There we go," Jazz said softly, lying down next to Prowl. "Still want this, beautiful?"

Prowl bared his spark. "Yes."

Jazz kissed him again, and Prowl heard his lover's armour-plating unlock and open. Time seemed suspended while Prowl took Jazz into his arms, while they shifted and aligned their chambers and then –

" _Oh!_ "

…he'd been – he'd been missing this, his whole life he'd been missing this, his counterpart, and he hadn't even known. He could have keened for the lack, but his other self soothed him, comforted him, he was there now, he would always be here now…

The merge went on and on, then plunged beyond words and into emotion alone, after no time and an eternity broken by the overload that washed gently through them.

Prowl came back to himself curled up with Jazz, looking into his lover's softly lit visor.

"Think we did that in the wrong order," Jazz said, smiling in a way that told Prowl he didn't mind at all.

Prowl smiled back. "You mean going from the first date to spark-sharing in less than half a deca-cycle with no interfacing or introduction to important persons in the other's lives?"

"Heh. Yeah, that." Jazz tugged Prowl a little closer, winding their legs together. "You're alright with that, are you?"

"Yes," Prowl said, and he was. "I think I should get used to things happening in an unusual way with you around, darling. That does seem to be the right way with you."

Jazz chuckled and tucked Prowl in close. "Maybe you should get used to it at that, babe."

"Mmm." Prowl put his head down on Jazz's chest, listening to the spin of his spark. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
